Game Night: Kareoke
by Maeve Hawk
Summary: Alice has decided to have a game night, starting with kareoke! Very funny.Based on real Twilight, not my other fanfic. T to be safe.
1. I know what we're doing today!

_Haha! My second fanfic! I'm really glad about all of my reviews for Raven. Keep them coming! I'm starting this one today, as you can see, because I'm really bored and feel like typing. I don't know how I'll start the next chapter of Raven though. So…on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, just my ridiculous fanfics. I'll ask Stephenie Meyer if she'll exchange ownership for a cookie. Yum.**

I was ling in bed with Edward, relaxing when Alice barged into the room.

"I know what we're doing today!"

I looked at Edward, frightened. "Help me," I whispered.

"Come on Bella, we'll all have to endure what Alice has in store for us."

Great.

When we finally came downstairs, I saw…_it._ It was just staring at me in the face, mocking me.

"Alice, do we have to?"

"Yes you do. I already checked, and nothing bad will happen." She tapped a finger to her skull.

"But why karaoke?"

"This is just a start. We're doing more later."

I groaned.

_Yes I know, short, but I'm busy reading and watching a movie. O the joys of multitasking. I wasn't going to start this today, but I wanted to at least get it going. I pretty much have it all planned out already, but it's a matter of willpower. Also, this fanfic is based on the real Twilight, not Raven. PLEAS REVIEW!_


	2. Right now!

Thank you everybody for your reviews

_Thank you everybody for your reviews! I'm glad that you all like my second fanfiction. My mom's computer has blocked me from posting her story on her compute, so I'll have to update during school. Well anyways, I appreciate the attention my fanfics are getting. So without further babbling…_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot…and my copies of the books.**

"I call first!" Emmett barreled down the stairs, almost knocking me into the wall.

Edward growled, but Emmett didn't notice. He was too excited.

He grabbed a CD and inserted it into the karaoke machine, taking the microphone.

We all groaned as we heard the opening music.

He pulled Rosalie up with him to dance, but he didn't have to because she was coming eagerly.

(Oh oh oh its fud a dud a nine)

_Chorus:_  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

I look at that double on the back a that bumper  
She ain't even playing when she's shaking that rumpa  
And oh you ain't know  
She gets lower than a muffla  
Even wit her girl friends  
Show stopping with a hustler  
The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Trying to show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight and never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Riding through the stormy weather  
You better button up if you wanna go getta  
'Cause it is what it is  
And everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy you better run for cover

_Chorus:_  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

(It's a wrap)  
When she breaks them boys of a typhoon  
(It's a wrap)  
Better get that fatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap)  
Now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(comes around)  
Now you can Google download the iTunes  
She what I'm saying  
She ain't playing  
And she got them heads turning  
You gonna her it clack-clack  
When them heals get to burning  
(clack-clack)  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doing the tornado

_Chorus:_  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

Shortie got looks  
And shortie got class  
Shortie got hips  
And shortie got ass  
Plus she hit the stage  
She drop it down low like  
(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)  
Ah this is crazy  
Its amazing  
She must be the way to the ladies  
She be looking like  
(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)

_Chorus:_  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)  
Oh

Silence.

"Okay then, Rosalie, it's your turn."

I didn't even realize Esme had walked into the room.

"Don't even bother leaving Emmett. You're staying up here with me."

Emmett looked excited at this idea and jumped back onstage.

Right now  
Let me take you by the hand  
Right now  
Put your lips at my command  
Right now  
Fly me off to lovers lane  
Baby  
Don't you leave me at the post  
Kiss me  
You can feel it coast to coast  
Right now  
Where they need your love the most

You have set my soul on fire  
Only you can satisfy this burning desire

Right now  
Let the fool world break in two  
Right now  
Stars can stumble from the blue  
Right now  
Just as long as I'm with you

Uh huh  
Uh huh  
Uh huh  
Uh huh

Right now  
It's the time and it's the place  
Right now  
For a ride to outer space  
Right now  
Let me have that while you grace

You have set my soul on fire  
Only you can satisfy this burning desire

One time  
Let the wine of love flow free  
One time  
Be the lover you can be  
Right now  
Come on and give yourself to me

Uh huh  
Uh huh  
Uh huh

Boo, boo boo...

The whole time she was singing she was dancing like a whore, and Jasper acknowledged this.

"Rosalie, you couldn't think of a more appropriate way of dancing?"

"Nope." She replied.

He shook his head

"I liked it, Rose." Emmett was so full of desire, you didn't have to have Jasper's power to feel it radiating off of him.

"Okay. Now we'll have the next two people come up." Esme started. "Can we please bring to the stage…"

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. I have to say though that I wasn't really writing as my fingers touched the letters like I usually do. I just wasn't feeling it today, but I know you wanted an update. I'm sorry if it's really bad! Don't hurt me! REVIEW! Flames are accepted too._


End file.
